


Ashes

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [9]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: He shouldn't have come back. He should’ve just stayed where he was, then he wouldn’t have met the Darks or been involved.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this fic has darker themes and does deal with suicidal thoughts.

Shadow looked at the hero in front of him skeptically. After refusing to be around Hyrule, the one named Sky had taken over dealing with all of his injuries and Shadow just couldn’t force himself to relax around the man. Sky was completely different from Stygian, they were nothing alike and Stygian hadn’t even been all that bad, but Shadow couldn’t stop his heart from pounding when Sky came.   
Shadow flinched as Sky reached towards his neck and the man sighed, “I’m sorry, but you know I won’t hurt you.”   
Did Shadow know that? Looking at Sky’s sincere and kind gaze, he realized the man wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t...but that didn’t mean he could be trusted. None of them could be trusted except for Four.   
“I guess this is easier when you’re sleeping,” Sky said unwrapping the dirty bandages around his neck. Shadow looked down. He’d rather panic and be awake then have any of them near him when he was sleeping. A sharp hiss leaves Shadow, as Sky peels of some dried blood alongside the bandages. “Sorry,” Sky sighed. Shadow shrugged; it wasn’t his fault. It was Shadow’s for being stupid enough to trust the darks, to trust Callous.  
His fingers curled into the stuffed cucco in his lap. Why had he been so dumb? Why had he even left the shadow realm in the first place? Four was perfectly fine, he could take care of himself.   
“This is gonna sting a little,” Sky warned, holding a wet cloth. Shadow clutched the animal tighter and nodded. Not like it could hurt worse than the original bite.  
A loud bark echoed and something barreled into Shadow.  
He fell to the ground, sharpened teeth sunk into him.  
He screamed.  
Shadow winced, whether it was from the memory or Sky cleaning the gashes, he couldn’t say. Stupid. So, stupid...  
He shouldn't have come back. He should’ve just stayed where he was, then he wouldn’t have met the Darks or been involved. He would still have his voice...granted with no one to talk to...but still, he’d have it. Maybe his should just go back to the shadow realm, permanently. Shadow’s gaze drifted to his mirror on the ground next to him. Yeah it would hurt for a little bit, but then he’d be free...Eternal couldn’t pull him out. No one could.   
But, Four would be sad...right? At least Shadow hoped he would be.  
“There you go!” Sky said happily finishing cleaning the wounds and wrapping them once more. Shadow nodded in thanks, not looking up to meet Sky’s eyes. “I hope you feel better soon,” Sky smiled, but Shadow could tell it was forced. Of course it was, why would they want a Dark at their camp? Why would they want a shadow?  
…  
Everyone was asleep, except for Legend who was sitting over by the fire. Shadow couldn’t help but be reminded of Acidic. But he could leave without Legend noticing, the only problem would be moving without waking up Red who was snuggled up close to him. Grinding his teeth together as pain blossomed from his torso, Shadow forced himself to move.   
He didn’t belong here with the heroes. He didn’t belong with the Darks either. He was just a show, just a mix in between the two and it was time for him to go back to where he belonged. After silently struggling to escape the blanket cocoon with Red, Shadow picked up his mirror and began taking slow painfilled steps into the woods. If he could speak, he may have apologized to the slumbering heroes. But he couldn’t, so he didn’t.  
The forest got darker as he traveled farther, as though it knew his plan. Shadow saw a bigger rock. Perfect. He was far enough away that they wouldn’t hear either.  
Why was his palm so sweaty? Why were his hands shaking? He wanted this. It would be better right? It would. It would.  
Shadow lifted up his mirror, but before he could smash it against the rock, a hand wrapped around his wrist.   
“I know you think you want to. End the suffering. But I promise, you aren’t alone.” Shadow looked behind him and his heart skipped a beat. How had he known? How had he heard? Shadow hadn’t made a sound.   
Legend stood there with a grim smile on his face and he took the mirror out of Shadow’s hand. “I get it, I really do,” Legend laughed bitterly, “Life sucks and you make the dumbest choices sometimes. But it is worth it. It is all worth it.”  
Shadow felt a few stray tears fall down his face. When had he started crying?  
“I know it hurts and it will hurt for a long time. But life is so much more than pain,” Legend continued and Shadow looked at the markings on Legend’s face. He did know. He did understand.   
“It is love and it is family and fun and laughter and so many other things. Sometimes it is hidden, but the joy is there,” Legend said placing Shadow’s mirror in his belt and wrapping his arms around the sobbing Dark. “You’re gonna be okay,” Legend insisted, “We’re gonna be okay.” Shadow nodded, unable to do anything else.  
Once Shadow’s tears dried, Legend wrapped his hand around Shadow’s and led him back towards the camp. As they walked the hero broke the silence softly saying, “You know, I have this old journal. Never really used it. Not my ‘thing’ you know? You can have it, if you want.” Shadow shook his head, Legend didn’t need to do that for him. Legend laughed, “Well, then I’ll give it to you anyway and we’ll call it a gift.”  
A soft smile broke out on Shadow’s face and he nodded thankfully.


End file.
